powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pain Suppression
The power to neutralize one's sensitivity to physical pain. Sub-power of Pain Manipulation. Not to be confused with Discomfort Immunity. Also Called *Anesthesia *Congenital Insensitivity to Pain/CIP/Congenital Analgesia *Enhanced Pain Threshold *Pain Immunity *Pain Cancellation/Dullness/Inhibition/Neutralization/Numbness/Resistance/Tolerance *Unfeeling Body Capabilities Users can block pain at will, are incapable of feeling pain or are highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Applications *User is able to suppress pain at will. *User is incapable of feeling pain. *User is capable of redirecting pain. Variations *Endorphin Activation: activating the brain to produce pain suppressants. Associations *Bionic Physiology *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Health *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Survivability *Discomfort Immunity *High Resistance *Injury Immunity *Invulnerability *Overexertion Immunity *Pain Manipulation *Reactionlessness *Regenerative Healing Factor *Technorganic Physiology *Undead Physiology Limitations *May not be able to turn their ability "off". *May not be immune to Pain Inducement. *Not feeling pain may leave the user ignorant to crippling injuries, which may disable them without them even knowing why. *User may only be able to tolerate and ignore the pain, and not actually cancel it out. *User's body may increase and destabilize their emotional output. *May not be immune to some types of pain or amounts of it. *Unable to feel pain may also sport as a weakness as it will make user overconfident. Known Users See Also: Feel No Pain. Comics/Cartoons Video Games Gallery Comics/Cartoons Cassandra_Cain.jpg|Cassandra Cain (DC Comics) is able to take bullet wounds without even flinching. PeterCannon02CovRossVirgInc.jpg|Peter Cannon aka Thunderbolt (DC Comics) has the power to ignore pain. connor.jpg|Due to genetic enhancement Connor Hawke (DC Comics) has a heightened resistance to pain. Spider Man 2099.jpg|Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel Comics) once suffered a punctured lung, broken ribs, and major abrasions from a fall off a building, and effortlessly walked to the hospital. Wolverine_Vol_3_2_Textless.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) has been shot with bullets,.... Wolverine Vol 3 41 Textless.jpg|...arrows,... Wolverine By Greg Rucka - Ultimate Collection-010.jpg|... and stabbed repeatedly over the course of 100 years with every kind of weapon known to man. Noh-varr.jpeg|Noh-varr (Marvel Comics) can re-route his neurological impulses so that he can avoid experiencing physical pain. Mister_Punch.png|Mister Punch (Marvel Comics) was born with the mutant power to feel no pain. challenger.jpg|The Challenger (Marvel Comics) has the superpower to render himself immune to pain. Images5.jpeg|After being stabbed, run over and having skeletal fractures from a hit and run, Kick-Ass (Kick-Ass) had permanent nerve damage and surgical implants giving him the superpower of suppressing any kind of pain. Midnighter.jpg|Midnighter (Wildstorm) can turn his pain receptors on and off whenever he wants. sleeper.jpeg|Holdon Carver (Wildstorm) of Sleeper is impervious to pain. lord_bravery.jpg|Lord Bravery (Freakzoid) feels no pain. Brock Samson.jpg|Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.) possesses incredible resistance to pain; at one point, simple surgery to remove a bullet revealed a myriad of objects that he failed to notice. Anime/Manga Zaraki Kenpachi Cut Up.jpg|Because of his strong endurance and representing violence, Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) has a high tolerance to pain and ignore fatal strikes when fighting Ichigo and Nnoitra. Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) Nomura_Fudo_tenacity.gif|Nomura Fudo (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) has extremely strong endurance to physical pain. File:Kanon_Generating_Electricity.png|Kanon Ozu (Coppelion) cannot feel pain (or anything) due to the electricity that courses through her body numbing it entirely. Guts normal endurance.jpg|Guts, The Black Swordsman (Berserk) can continue fighting despite reserving crippling injuries e.g like being stabbed though both cheeks... Berserker_Armor_2.jpg|...and when wearing the Berserker Armor he doesn't feel any pain whatsoever. Immunity by nilesdaughter-d5v3oro.png|Due to the physical strain and abuse on his body when he used his strength as a child, Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara!!) grown to the point he longer feels it. Alphonse_Elric.png|As he is just a soul inhabiting a suit of armor, Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) cannot feel any pain. Motoko Kusanagi.jpg|Cyborgs such as Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) are able to voluntarily shut their pain receptors off. Gintoki's Pain Eating.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) completely ignored all injuries and pain inflicted upon himself to continue fighting viciously, due to his low regard for his own life. File:Kagura_Berserk.png|Kagura (Gintama) once gave in to her Yato instincts, ignoring all injuries to fight on. File:Kamui_Consumed_by_his_Yato_Instincts.png|Kamui (Gintama) can easily ignore his injuries due to his Yato blood, especially if he is consumed by its instincts. File:Killua_zoldyck.jpg|Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) has been trained via torture since birth to have extreme tolerance for pain, electrocution and poisoning. Meruem_takes_off_his_left_arm.png|Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) possesses incredible pain tolerance, to the extent that he can rip off his own arm without batting an eye. InuYasha.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) Agata Katsuhira.jpg|Due to the experiments of the first Kiznaiver project, Agata Katsuhira (Kiznaiver) can no longer feels physical pain. Candice.jpeg|After being defeated by Phantom, Candice (Marchen Awakens Romance) has found joy in pain, openly stating she loves to feel pain more than cause it. Pain Pleasure.gif|Having been horribly tortured in the past, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) has built up an unusually high tolerance for pain. Compared to her past, even the pain of walking through boiling water is something Chimera can easily ignore and even gain pleasure from. Mermaid_Saga_Immortals_Yuta_Mana_Masato.png|Mana (Mermaid Flesh) took an axe strike from Masato to protect Yuta, showing no flinching from pain. Guy's Eight Inner Gates.png|Due to his harsh physical training, Might Guy (Naruto) is extremely resistant to pain, including the excruciating effects of the Eight Inner Gate. Luffy's Pain intake.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) File:Zoro_After_Taking_Luffy's_Pain.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) possesses incredible endurance to pain, able to withstand being stabbed in the chest, being crashed underneath a building and even taking on all of Monkey D. Luffy's pain and fatigue. Sanji bandage.jpg|Due to his immense Durability, Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) is tenacious enough to survive powerful attacks from the strongest of enemies... Vinsome Sanji tanks Enel's lighting blast.png|...like taking a full face thunder strike from Enel in the form of his most powerful technique, El Thor... Sanji (One Piece) protecting Nami.gif|...withstanding a brutal beating from Absalom's modified body... Sanji's_Childhood_Trauma.png|...and even in his childhood, he could withstand being brutally bullied by his three superhumanly strong older and younger brothers. File:Oars.JPG|Being a zombie, Oars. Sr (One Piece) cannot feel pain as his pain receptors are no longer functioning. Meigo_on_Whitebeard.png|Whitebeard (One Piece) was able to endure having half his face burned off and a hole punched through his chest and continue fighting with no less might. File:Hody_Jones_overdosed_on_Energy_Steroids.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) overdosed on Energy Steroids, causing insanity that overrode pain. Hajrudin Gungnir.jpg|Hajrudin (One Piece) can withstand tremendous physical pain such as the brutal fractures of his arm and leg… Machvise flying to the Heavens.jpg|…and still smash Machvise into the highest Heavens. Saitama.png|After years of training, Saitama (One Punch Man), who was able to suppress his pain even before he became a hero, has rendered himself unable to feel almost any pain. Bartholomew Kuma.png|Having become a completely mindless cyborg, Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) can no longer feel pain. Rosario+Vampire_II_14_23.png|Due in part to a charm placed on her, Kahlua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) is able to neutralize her ability to feel pain; however, this also works against her, as she has no way of knowing how much damage her body takes until it's too late. File:EnragedNerves.jpg|Yukishiro Enishi (Rurouni Kenshin) has mastered mind over body, not feeling the negative effects of pain if his body does not recognize it. Krul pain suppress.PNG|Krul Tepes (Seraph of the End) was exposed to direct sunlight without a UV-protective armband for ten days till she lo longer feel it's pain. Kaneki_telling_it's_his_turn.png|After enduring brutal torture for ten days straight, Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) has built up such a high pain threshold that he barely reacts to such things as having his leg broken in multiple places. Checkmate.gif|Checkmate (Ultimate Muscle) was put through intense training as a child to render himself unable to feel pain. File:Gatasubal.png|Gatasubal (Yu Yu Hakusho) does not feel pain due to its creator made it so. File:Kamiya_Minoru_Chemical_Insects.jpg|Having cut off his analeptic chemicals, Minoru Kamiya (Yu Yu Hakusho) prevents himself from feeling pain. Live Television/Movies ClaireBennetpromo.jpg|Claire Bennet's (Heroes) healing power used to deaden pain quickly, but as of recent events, she no longer feels any physical pain. Riley Finn.JPG|Riley Finn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) once ingested drugs to enhance his physical abilities, but excessive usage caused his pain receptors to shut down. Master Buffy.jpg|The Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer), due to his advanced age and mental discipline, can endure being burned by crucifixes without feeling pain. Cordell.png|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell (Maniac Cop) can't feel pain due to being brain dead. Ajax Deadpool.png|After experimentation under a mutational procedure, Ajax (Deadpool) gained enhanced reflex and scorched nnerve endings, allowing him to no longer feel pain. Richard B Riddick.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) has an abnormally high pain threshold to the point where he can dislocate his own limbs with only minor discomfort. DarkKnightRises.jpg|Bane's (The Dark Knight Rises) mask constantly generates an anasthetic gas that renders him immune to pain Darkman 2.jpg|After being severely burned in a fire, Peyton Westlake/Darkman (Darkman) unwillingly underwent an experimental medical procedure that destroyed the nerve endings connected to his skin, neutralizing his ability to feel pain. black knight.png|The Black Knight (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) does not seem to feel pain, despite all his limbs being cut off. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) either can't feel pain or has a very high tolerance of it, barely reacting to such wounds as having his hand split down the middle. Video Games Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) can take being impaled by blades and shot in the head while barely even flinching. Lady DMC.jpg|Lady (Devil May Cry) has a high pain tolerance, to the extent that she was able to keep going after being pierced through the leg by the bayonet attached to her rocket launcher. Albert Wesker.jpg|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) has handled numerous attacks and explosions... Wesker shrugs off knife wound.gif|... getting stabbed in the forearm... Wesker RPG 1.gif|... holding a fired rocket in his hands... Wesker RPG 2.gif|... and having said rocket blow up and is only staggered. Leon Kennedy.png|Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) has survived injuries that would certainly kill any normal human... Leon tanks Tyrant punch.gif|... such as getting punched and then thrown in a concrete pillar by a Super Tyrant Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Big Boss.png|Big Boss (Metal Gear) has received special training to resist physical torture. RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden's (Metal Gear) cyborg bodies come equipped with pain inhibitors. Skull-Face.png|Due to his severe chemical burns, Skull Face (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) has suffered extensive nerve damage, rendering him immune to pain. Spartan III.jpg|The Spartan IIIs (Halo) have had their nervous systems specifically modified to block out most pain. 782663-sunshine_large.jpg|Due to having voodoo powers and being immortal, Mr. Sunshine (Saints Row 2) has high pain tolerance. ryu hayabusa.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) can tolerate massive amount of physical pain, including the deadly curse Grip of Murder. Tabletop Games 800px-Cassius-detail.jpg|Space Marines (Warhammer 40,000) are immune to all forms of pain through training of the mind and various implants, where they can have half their face blown off, get run through with a chain sword, have their arm blown off and still fight on with no pain. Others Benegesserit.jpeg|Bene Gesserit (Dune) Superspider.png|The Vohtarak species of Visorak can make their shells invulnerable to any physical attack. In this state, they are immune to pain Hazel_Dust_Infusion.gif|Hazel Rainart's (RWBY) Semblance allows him to block out pain, to the extent that he pierces Dust crystals directly into his own arms without batting an eye. Web Animation CyborPyro.png|CyborPyro (TF2 Freak) being a Robot is not capable of feeling pain. Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Immunities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries Category:Mental Power